Illyria Will Never Know
by DrizztyMizty
Summary: This story is about Viola going to Illyria as her brother. But instead of not telling anyone that she's a girl she tells Duke.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. **I hope you like it. I've been thinking about making a She's the man story for a while now. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. : (

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Illyria will never know. **

**By: **DrizztyMizty

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Viola doesn't think she's crazy but that's what Paul, Kia and Yvonne are telling her and they have never lied to her before. But there is no way that any of them are changing her mind on this. Paul was going to make Viola into Sebastian.

"Honestly Paul what's the big deal? It's only for two weeks! Illyria will never know!" Vi pleaded.

"They will never believe that your him!"

"Yes they will. They don't know what he looks like!"

"Ugh," Paul sighed, "Vi, so what if I did and you went there made the soccer team and had friends, when your brother got there they would know something was up!"

"Well, listen to me! After I beat Cornwall in the homecoming game I'll tell everyone that it's me not Sebastian and then everything will be good I'll be able to rub it in Cornwall's face that I'm good enough to beat them! I have to do this Paul." Paul knew he could never say no to Viola so finally he agreed to help her out. When Viola was dressed up as Sebastian for the first time she really did look like him.

"Thank you so much Paul! You're the best!" Vi jumped out of her seat and gave him a hug.

Viola went back to her house to pack for both her and her brother, he took most of his good clothes to England with him so she was stuck with all band tee's. But she didn't mind that much, all that mattered to her was making the team. When she got done packing she ran down the stairs to say goodbye to her mother. Her parents were divorced so it wasn't that hard to go to Illyria with out them knowing, because they never talk. Viola drove over to her best friend Kia's house to change into Sebastian. It was weird being a guy, and very difficult. She followed around some of the guys from her school to see how they act. Every time she got really embarrassed and just went home so she hopes that this will go good. Kia drove her to Illyria so that Vi wouldn't need to buy a parking space.

"Thanks Kia. I'll call you later to tell you how it goes." Viola hugged her friend good bye then picked up her bags and walked to Sebastian's dorm. When She got there she put her bags down on the unmade bed Her roommate wasn't in there yet so she started to look around. By all of the posters on the walls she found out that he is a soccer player, too. _What if he finds out my secrete and tells everyone!! Maybe I should tell him and make him promise not to tell… hmm... _Her thoughts were interrupted when a guy came through the door. Viola jumped, "Hey, I'm Vi-Sebastian." Viola almost messed it op before she even got to play.

"Hi I'm Duke." Duke looked at Sebastian's bed and saw that he had a soccer ball, "Oh you play?"

"Yeah I love soccer. Do you know when try outs are?"

"Noon. We can go together. I'm captain." Duke said sounding pleased with himself.

_I won't tell him today… maybe tomorrow. _Viola was thinking. Viola pulled out her phone and acted like it was vibrating so she told Duke the 'he' had to take it. When Viola got in the hall way she called Kia and Paul in a three way then Paul called Yvonne.

"Hey Guys!" Vi whisper shouted into her phone.

"How's it going so far?!" they all asked at the same time.

"Good he has no idea. But I think he's a good guy so I'm going to tell him tomorrow after practice. SO he will see that I'm serious about soccer."

"Sounds good Vi. But be careful!" Kia was always worried, "Were going to Caseros's tonight so come as Viola." Viola agreed and then they all hung up.

When Soccer practice was over Viola was beat, and crushed. She had only made second string. It was shower time, but Viola couldn't go take a shower with a bunch of guys! She is a girl! So she just took off towards her dorm. She got her Viola clothes out from under the bed, grabbed a robe and took of her fake hair. Then she went up to the forth floor shower room, it was an all girl floor and she could take a nice long shower. Viola got dressed and went back to her room on the second floor. She forgot all about Duke so when she walked in with out knocking she saw him changing. She quickly shut the door and waited a while before knocking on the door.

"It's safe you can come in now." She heard Duke say before she knocked.

"Uh… okay." Viola said opening the door. _Shit! Shit! SHIT!! He's going to find out!! _Viola walked in the room and shut the door. "Uh, hi Duke."

"Hey, uh do I know you?" Duke had never seen her before so how'd she know his name?

"Um… oh no! Well yes." Viola was trying to figure out what to say next but then Duke let out a laugh. "What?" Viola asked.

"You're kinda funny when you are thinking." Duke said. "But if I don't know you how do you know me?"

"Sebastian. Yeah Sebastian is my brother." Viola said smiling.

"Oh okay, cool. I'm not sure where he is he disappeared after practice."

"Duke I have to tell you something. Please don't get mad…" Viola hesitated to look up but when she did Duke looked confused. She understood though. "I really love soccer, and the girls team at Cornwall got cut. And my brother got kicked out so he came here but instead of coming here he went to London with his band… I came here as him. I wanted to make first string and beat Cornwall and so them that the girls are good enough to play."

"Umm." Duke sat down it was a lot to take in, he was going to live with a girl… who's pretending to be a guy… that wants to play the homecoming game. "Yeah, no that's crazy…" Duke didn't mean to say that part out loud it just came out. "Oh I mean-"

"No I know it's crazy but I really want to do this. Duke please don't tell anyone!"

"I won't. But why don't you just transfer here, as yourself?"

"It would take to long and I'd miss the Cornwall game."

"Oh right. Well this should be interesting." Duke said smiling at Viola.

"Yeah," Viola smiled, "Sebastian will come back from tour in two weeks."

"Okay as long as he doesn't dress up as his sister I think that we'll get a long." Duke smiled and Viola punched him in the arm jokingly. Viola finished getting ready then left for the pizza parlor.

Viola woke up to Dukes alarm clock blaring. She looked at the clock it read 5:10 am. She groaned then pulled the covers over her head. "Viola! Come on get up! We need to practice if you want to make first string by the Cornwall game!" Duke said throwing Vi's covers on the floor.

"Okay I'm up! I'm up!" Vi said getting up. "I have to get my Sebastian outfit on, incase someone sees. I'll meet you out there."

"Okay then, but you better not go back to sleep! I know how girls are." He said walking out the door.

_He 'knows how girls are'._ _What?!?! _Viola figured that Duke has a girlfriend and knows how she is when it comes to being woken up at dawn. She didn't like thinking that Duke had a girlfriend. It took her a while to get everything on and pinned down but she did her stretches and then jogged out to the field where Duke was waiting to train her.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Duke said setting up cones.

"Um hello? I'm a girl, enough said." Duke laughed. When they were done with soccer they went to the cafeteria to get something to eat. No one was there except for the kitchen staff so they grabbed some food and sat down.

"Thanks for not telling anyone about me. It really means a lot to me." Viola was still dressed like her brother so she couldn't act like herself which is hard to do when the person who you're talking to knows your not a boy.

"Yeah no problem. I've got your back." Duke smiled and took a sip of his juice, "But you can't tell anyone that I know. Because if they found out I knew I'd get kicked out for agreeing to stay in the same room as you." Viola never thought about that but she agreed.

"Since today is Saturday I was thinking that maybe I could be Viola and you could introduce me to your friends."

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan." Duke smiled. When they got done eating they went back up to their room and Viola grabbed some clothes then headed up to the fourth floor bathroom.

Viola got back to the room after Duke. "Hey," Duke laughed, "you knocked."

Viola blushed a deep red, "Yeah I did." They laughed, and she reached under her bed and grabbed her bag of girly things. "This will only take a minute." Vi said to Duke as she put on some mascara. Viola looked at Duke and that's when she noticed how cute he was. He had short brown hair and really pretty green eyes. "Okay, done. Ready to go?"

"Duke laughed, "Vi, its only 8 am! There is no way that Andrew and Toby are out of bed."

"Well that's no fun… oh hey I know! We can wake them up! What rooms?"

Viola was serious but Duke just laughed. "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Yes I do. I'm known for being crazy… sometimes," she smiled, "plus I don't think they'd be mad if they knew they would be spending the day with a girl, or girls I could call Kia and Yvonne!"

"Okay then. You call them and tell them to come then when they get here we can go get Andrew and Toby." Duke said in disbelief.

Andrew wasn't to happy about getting up so early but when he saw three girls Standing in his and Toby's door way he was more than happy to get up. The girls waited outside their dorm for like ten minutes before they got bored and went to the common room. "Hey Ready? Oh where'd they go?" Toby asked very concerned. "Dude! You scared them off! We were only in there for like 5 minutes!"

Duke shook his head "Common Room." Once they were all introduced they decided on going to a movie. But then remembered that the theater wasn't open this early. So they went to the mall. They boys went where ever the girls wanted to go. But when Kia and Yvonne wanted to go into Victoria's secrete Viola and the guys waited outside. On their way out of the mall all the guys were completely loaded down with shopping bags from almost every store. But they didn't complain, which was funny.

"Vi, I don't think they get out much." Kia said.

"Probably not that often. They do go to a boarding school, also Andrew and Toby are from a different parts of the country." I stated. On the way back to Illyria we dropped Kia and Yvonne off at their houses.

"Well today was fun." Duke told Viola once they got back to their dorm. Viola hadn't gotten much of anything but what she did buy Kia took home for her.

"Yeah it was." It was about five in the afternoon and Viola was already bored, with nothing better to do Vi pulled out her laptop and opened up her itunes. She found all of the most girly songs on her itunes and made a list called Duke's Faves, By Vi. "Duke hand me your ipod please." He didn't even bother to ask her what for he just grabbed it and handed it to her. Then Vi put the new play list on his ipod and gave it back. He didn't see that she put more songs on it, "Wow you have some really good songs." She smiled.

"Thanks…?" Duke set it back down and then he got out his laptop and pulled up .

"Hey you have a facebook?" Vi asked getting up and walking over to his desk. "Cool, let me see your profile." She saw his picture and smiled it was one of him playing soccer. "I like your default." He smiled.

Viola had never noticed how good Duke smelled until she was leaning over him reading his profile. Duke looked up Vi's page and added her.

"Duke do you know Olivia? I met her in the hall yesterday, before I went to Caseros. She seemed really cool. She invited me- Viola to her room tonight, were going to watch reruns of The O.C."

"Yeah I know her, but I've never really talked to her."

"Oh. How come?"

"I used to have a crush on her. But that passed a while ago." Viola saw Dukes cheeks turn a slight shade of pink.

"Oh… well did she know that you liked her?" Viola asked sitting down on the end of Duke's bed.

"No she didn't know. I have never talked to her." Duke chuckled nervously.

"Oh so I shouldn't tell her then…?" Viola was just joking.

Dukes mouth hung open, "You wouldn't!"

"Oh I would." Viola replied smugly. She wouldn't… to Duke but to anyone else most definitely. Viola playfully punched duke in the arm, "Why don't you like her anymore?"

"I don't know. I just don't like her anymore… can we not talk about this?" Right then Viola's phone rang. It was Sebastian.

"Oh my god!! Hey how's London?" Viola and Sebastian were really close so its kind of a big deal when the other one goes to London.

"Holy hell Vi! They loved it! It was perfect! I can't wait we have another show in four hours." Viola could hear the smile in his voice.

"That's great. I have to tell you something. I'm at Illyria. But not as myself. As you… I had Paul get me a wig and fake sideburns and man brows."

"Vi soccer isn't that big of a deal… but I had a feeling that this might happen." He laughed, "I better be cool. Because if you ruin my rep I'll kill you."

"Oh Sebastian you'd never kill me." Vi said laughing. She was glad Sebastian wasn't mad at her.

"YEAH I"LL BE RIGHT THERE! Vi I got to go. Bye V."

"Okay bye, S." Viola hung up her phone and looked at Duke, "Well thanks to him I have just used up all my long distance phone calls for the rest of the month." Duke laughed. "I'm gonna to Olivia's want to come?" she asked already knowing the answer. When Viola left Olivia's it was pretty late so she had to sneak in to her dorm because Malcolm was out making sure everyone was in their rooms by curfew. When she got there Duke was already asleep so Vi just went to bed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A.N that was like 3 and a half pages… kind of short but that's all I could think of to write. J

I'll post more later. Reviews would be great. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N:** thank you for adding my story to your story alerts. : ) and thanks to pinkflamingos988. Just so you know I don't know a thing about soccer, well other than the basics. I got kicked off the team in kindergarten for showing up to a game in flip flops. **: / **(I would have won lol jk.)

**Disclaimer: **Nope I still don't own it. : [ lol.

**_______**

**Illyria Will Never Know.**

**By: **DriztyMizty.

_______

Viola was so nervous about getting her class schedule she woke up about two hours before her alarm clock went off. She was just laying there waiting when she finally just got up. "Tomorrow is the first day of school!" Viola screamed waking up Duke.

"What the hell? Viola! It's only 6:30!" He groaned sitting up, once he was up he couldn't get back to sleep.

"Sorry, but I waited for two hours to wake you up!" She smiled and Duke just stared at her. "We get our schedules today! Aren't you excited?"

"No Vi, I am most definitely not excited. Besides it's not even your schedule." Duke said wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh well yes technically that is true. But I'm going to be happy about it for two weeks thank you very much." Viola smiled and then she kicked Duke out of the room so she could change. She couldn't walk up to the girls bathroom and then come out as a guy, that's just weird. He did what she asked but unfortunately for him Malcolm was already awake and in the hall.

"What are you doing up here, freak?" Duke has never liked Malcolm he thought that because he was dorm adviser he should be treated like the queen of England.

"Making my rounds, you get locked out? I could open the door for you."

"NO!" Duke yelled.

"Okay then, geez."

"Malcolm just go away and bother the first floor people because in case you've forgot that's where your room is!"

Malcolm looked hurt but Duke didn't care, and as if on cue Viola… well actually Sebastian opened the door and stuck out her head.

"Sorry you uh forgot your key. You should remember to not do that." She said looking very serious. Duke had to bite his lip so he wouldn't laugh because Viola wasn't being very convincing with her voice.

Once they got back in the room Duke told Viola that didn't think that he would get used to having his roommate be a girl-guy. But Viola told him he was just gonna have to just suck it up and deal with it.

"I have a question." Duke said looking Viola-Sebastian in the eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Well when you were younger, did you ever get your friends to dress you up as a dude? Or is this the first time?" Viola laughed.

"Well no, but I have always wanted a sister. If you know what I mean."

"No way!" Dukes eyes grew wide in shock.

"Oh yeah! That was fun, Sebastian hated it. But I think that he liked it on the inside," Viola laughed remembering the times she dressed her twin brother up as a girl. "Good times. Good times."

"Well lets just get something straight, I will never dress up as a girl. Ever! Not even for Halloween."

"Huh, your absolutely no fun Orsino."

They talked for a while longer then they got up and headed downstairs to meet up with the other guys, Viola thought it would be important to establish some sort of friendship with Andrew and Toby while she was Sebastian.

"Hey guys." Toby said as Duke and Viola sat down next to them.

"Hey what's up?" Duke asked.

"Nothing much… hey Sebastian do you hang out with Viola's friends a lot? Because they're hot!" Andrew asked and Viola started laughing.

"Uh no sorry, I have my own friends." She looked at Duke and he just shrugged.

"Well that's a shame." Toby looked down then back up to Sebastian, "Oh hey do you think you could get Viola to set me up with Kia?"

Viola was pretty much speechless, "Uh, I think she has a boyfriend. Sorry man."

"Yeah well the game against Cornwall should be fun." Duke said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah I just hope Drayton doesn't flood the field again." Andrew laughed.

"What do you mean?" Viola asked."Duke made him cry last game."

"Oh. Wait that was you!?" Viola turned to Duke.

"Yeah, why do you know him?"

"Oh um, Viola broke up with him a few weeks ago." Viola said blushing a little but no one noticed. Duke was shocked to learn that Viola dated that scum bag. _He is so wrong for her! What was she thinking?! What did she see in him…_

"Uh Duke hello?! What are you staring at? Were going to get our class lists. Want to come?" Viola punched him the arm to bring him back to earth. Viola only had one class with all the guys and Olivia. She has never truly liked biology before but for some reason she knew that this year -two weeks at least- would be great.

________

Today is the first day of classes Viola had set out her outfit the night before, just to be safe. She and Duke had a plan he would wake up and change then he'd wake Viola up so that she could change. When Viola woke up she opened her eyes to see duke in just his uniform pants, she didn't want to embarrass him by making him know that she was awake so she just shut her eyes and waited for him to wake her up.

"Vi, your turn." Duke said shaking Viola's shoulder. She 'woke' up faster than she normally did and told Duke to leave so she could get ready. Duke waited for Sebastian to come out of the dorm then they walked to the main building together. Viola was really overwhelmed and she was very glad she had Duke to help calm her nerves.

"You will do great. Don't let it get to you. Oh and tonight were going to practice your soccer. You need to work on your tricks." Duke said getting more serious.

"Yeah I know, Justin's good."

"He's not all that great." Duke said rolling his eyes. He hated Justin Drayton so much he didn't even like hearing the guys name. The first day went by great, with only one person asking Sebastian if she knew him. Oddly enough Viola was very pleased with her man voice even though every time Duke heard her talk he had to fight himself not to laugh. He couldn't understand how every one fell for her act. But he did too before she walked in on him and then told him the truth. When Duke and Viola got back to the dorm Viola collapsed onto her bed.

"Wow who knew that school could be so exhausting? I almost blew it like five times." Viola said with a sigh.

"Ha, at least you weren't being asked why the new kid had a funny accent! And why I was laughing so hard." Duke said laughing "Some people think your from Jamaica."

"HAHA! I wish! I love there accents."

"Well where are you from?"

"Across town, dumbie!"

"No I mean the fake you." Duke said shaking his head.

"Oh I don't know anywhere I guess I'll let the people choose." Viola smiled and Duke's heart skipped a beat. "And why were you laughing at me?" she sat up to look at him.

"I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at them. Everyone who can't tell you're a girl!"

"You didn't know until I walked in on you half naked!" Viola said playfully punching him in the arm.

"Hey! And that's not true I thought you were like Sebastian's girlfriend or something. I had no clue until you told me."

"Duke you realize your not helping yourself here." Viola laughed.

"Ah that's okay." Duke said like it was no big deal but now he felt stupid. Viola doesn't look like a boy at all, not even when she's dressed as her twin. _The power of suggestion is a powerful thing. _Duke thought and it made him feel better.

"Yeah okay. Do you think anyone will be mad when they find out?" Viola sounded really worried.

"Why do they have to find out?" Duke said with out thinking about the question.

"Because I'm nothing like Sebastian he's a musician on tour in London! And I'm a dorky prepubescent senior boy that is actually a girl who loves soccer. How will I convince people that I hate soccer once the real me comes back? The students will find out."

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Duke asked.

"After I beat the Cornwall boys team I'll take off my wig and tell everyone." Viola said after thinking it through.

"Okay, well I don't think the guys will be mad." Duke said with a smile. "As long as we get you onto first string your plan is flawless!" Duke said as he sprung up and grabbed his ball, "Come on Hastinings! You need some major improvements to show Coach that you have what it takes!"

"Ugh, now?" Viola asked all sluggish.

"Yes now. Right now let's go!" Duke said grabbing his duffel.

"Fine fine. Let me change, I'll meet you out there." she said pushing him out the door. Duke opened is mouth to say something but Vi beat him to it, "Yeah yeah I know! I better not go to bed because you know how girls are."

"Okay then." Duke said with a little laugh then he jogged to the men's room and changed out of his uniform. They met on the field and practiced until the sun went down.

"Okay Duke I'm so tired I think it's time to call it a night." Viola said laughing.

"Fine if you say so." They walked back to their dorm in silence, it was weird to duke to be getting along with a girl so much. He's had a girlfriend before but that doesn't even amount to they way he feels when he see's Viola smile. He's constantly trying to make her laugh just so he can see it one more time and it almost always works. When the got back to their room Viola was so tired she only took of all her fake hair then crashed on her bed. She fell asleep really fast she didn't even get to the part of being under the covers, this made Duke smile.

------------

The next day in Biology the teacher told the class to draw names from the bucket to meet their new lap partner. Sebastian got Olivia, Toby got Malcolm, Andrew got Eunice, and Duke got no one. Olivia felt bad for him so she invited him into hers and Sebastian's group.

"Thanks." Duke said pulling up a chair.

"Yeah no problem Duke." Olivia said sweetly. For the rest of the class Olivia and Viola where the only ones talking, Duke didn't say a word and after class he left with Toby and Andrew.

Viola didn't catch up to him to see what was wrong but she just figured he'd be in their room so she walked Olivia back to her room because school was over. Olivia thanked Sebastian, then Viola ran down the stairs to her dorm room. She forgot to knock again and saw Duke changing, again. She quickly shut the door and waited for him to finish. Duke just laughed when the coast was clear Viola entered the room ready for ridicule.

"Viola, Viola, Viola. Do we need to put up a sign?" Duke said laughing.

"Hey don't triple Viola me mister. And no I think I'll remember next time."

"What about the time after next time?" Viola picked up the first thing she saw and chucked it at him as hard as she could but lucky for him he jumped out of the way just in time. Duke shook his head.

"Well listen up, I'm sorry." Viola said very fast a quiet. Then she laughed and Duke's heart skipped another beat. He didn't understand why it kept doing this so he just blamed it on gas. _I did eat two chili dogs at lunch _he told himself. "Hey why where you so quiet in Bio?" Vi asked taking off her blazer and her tie. She hated that thing and it amazed her that guys actually wore them.

"Oh I don't know." Duke said looking down.

"Really you don't know?"

"I know. But you don't and it's going to stay that way." Duke said smiling up at her.

"Fine then," she said tapping her chin, "I'll just have to guess. Hmmm, you still like Olivia?"

"Oh god no!" Duke said smiling.

"Hmm, you can't stand the sight of Andrew hitting on Eunice?" Vi smiled.

"Andrew did what?!?" Duke nearly shouted then he started towards the door. But Viola grabbed him by the arm and pulled him her way.

"Oh no you don't!" She yelled at him, "Andrew's a big boy." but when she pulled on his arm he lost his balance and then he and viola fell onto the bed with him on top of her.

"Ughh." Viola groaned under the sudden weight on top of her. Duke started laughing and he put his hands on the bed next to he head on both sides, still laughing he said,

"This is your fault Viola."

"My fault! No I don't think so!" Viola said scrunching up her face in protest.

"Okay then its my fault I grabbed myself from the side and flung myself on top of you."

"Now that I think about it you did. Because I was just sitting here staring at the wall talking to no one!" Viola laughed and pushed Duke off her as she sat up. His heart sunk a little when she did that.

"Okay then, but I'm still gonna go yell at Andrew." He said walking to the door, but stopped when he heard Viola laughing.

"You really think Andrew was hitting on Eunice? Hhaha. You must be out of your mind."

"Oh." Duke said confused but relieved.

"Well if you don't like Olivia I think Sebastian has a shot with her." Viola said raising her eyebrows and nodding.

"NO WAY!!"

"Yes way, he walked her home after class and she looked at me all weird…" Viola shivered at the thought of Olivia being into her.

-----

**A.N. Okay well this one is a little longer and sorry it took me so long to post. I'm the kind of person who will right a sentence then sit for five minutes to think about the next one. : / Lol. **

**But thanks for reading. I hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. **I hope you like it. : ) there is a little bit of a time skip in this chapter. Sorry about the **long** wait!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own She' the man, : (

**

* * *

**

**Illyria Will Never Know**

**By: **DrizztyMizty

**

* * *

**

Viola woke up the happiest she's been in a long time, because today is the day that the coach tells her -

Sebastian- if he made first string. She went to bed night before in her uniform and in her wig so that when she woke up she could just run to the bulletin board to find out her fate. "DUKE!" She screamed into his face scaring him half to death.

"Viola! My god you really have to stop that." Duke said turning over knowing he wasn't going to get back to sleep. He knew Viola wanted to go see if the practices with Duke paid off but he was captain and he had a garneted spot on the team so he wasn't to worried about himself.

"Oh don't be like that, Captain Grouch." She said happy and up beat. It was been exactly one week since Coach Dinklage told her that she had only made second string. Viola and Duke practiced almost every night for over four hours each time and coach saw them on the field and became very impressed by Sebastian's abilities. Viola decided she didn't want to wait for duke so she ran out of the room down the hall to the stair case. But half way through the hallway she fell backwards onto her butt. Viola looked up to see Malcolm towering over her. He was not happy and his face was bright red in embarrassment, from the impact of Viola's shoulder slamming into his.

"SEBASTIAN HASTINNGS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THERE IS A STRICT NO RUNNING POLICY!!" Malcolm screamed rubbing his shoulder he wasn't that tall or intimidating so Viola stood up and glared down at him stood there not backing down so Viola pulled up her fist and clenched her teeth like she saw her brother do once before he punched a guy in school. She wasn't really going to hit him she just wanted him to leave.

"I am going downstairs, and you got in my way because you're a creepy stalker! Who should be in his dorm! On the first floor!" Viola's face inched closer to Malcolm's and then he took a step back. "Headmaster Gold loves me, and if I've heard right he hates you, so if I were you I'd get smart and forget that there is a second floor. Understand me?" Malcolm nodded eager to get away and he ran over to the elevators because Sebastian was headed to the stairs. "If I find out your on my floor Gold will know about Malvolio!!" Viola hated spiders so much and so did… well she didn't exactly know if headmaster Gold did but neither did Malcolm. Plus pets were not allowed on campus. Everyone hated that spider. Viola once again took off for the stairs skipping steps she made it down to the cafeteria in the main building in no time. She went over to the list and scanned for her name, when she found it she went back to her room.

Viola waked up to her door and saw a small blue piece of paper hanging out from behind the white board she pulled it out and read it:

_V- Don't forget to knock. : ) _

_-D _

Viola laughed and put the note back. _Well isn't he cocky. He thought I wasn't going to knock. HA. Wait well I wasn't going to knock so good thing he put that there! _Viola then thought about all the possible ways she could get him back for that. She knocked and then entered with a hand covering her eyes.

"It's safe." Duke said with a smirk. "So how'd it go? Did you make first stringer?"

"Oh yeah I totally forgot." Viola said remembering her news, "I'm the new center forward!" She clapped her hands and jumped up and down.

"Congratulations." Duke said walking over to give her a hug. Viola eagerly threw her arms around him and thanked him for his help. Then Viola pulled away not fully breaking the hug and said,

"I thought we agreed on NO sign…" she squinted her eyes for affect but it just made him laugh. Viola hugged him again then she let go.

"Yeah well I couldn't resist." he smiled and it Viola smile. _I love her dimples. _Duke thought to himself but then immediately told him self to stop thinking that way.

"I'm really friend sick." Viola said out of the blue.

"What?" Duke questioned.

"Oh," Vi giggled, "I didn't mean to say that out loud. I miss my friends you know Kia Yvonne and most importantly Paul."

"Paul?" Duke tensed at his name. _Viola didn't mention a boyfriend. _

"Yeah Paul he was the most against the plan but he cracked he always does. He loves me," she smiled. Viola loved having a gay best friend. "I just wish we could find him a guy." she added when she looked at Duke, who looked stiff. Duke let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"He's gay?" his eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Oh yeah!! He's been in love with Seb for years now. He won't admit it but we all know it." They laughed until they heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" Vi shouted. Andrew and Toby walked in.

"Congrats newbie." Toby said sitting down on the floor grabbing the x-box controllers handing one to Andrew. Viola noticed what time it was and started to freak out her classes started earlier in the morning than the guys so she grabbed her bag and booked it out of the building to her class. She made it there just in time she took her seat next to Olivia. It has been four days since the awkward exchange between her and Sebastian but Viola hasn't forgotten, and neither has Olivia.

"Hey." Olivia said when she noticed that the seat next to her was now filled.

"Hello, Olivia." Viola said trying to sound nice in a man voice.

"Hey I was wondering if you have Viola's number?"

"Yeah…" Sebastian said ripping a piece of paper out of a notebook and wrote down the number. Viola had no problem with Olivia when she is a girl but its different with her when Vi's a boy. Olivia didn't try to talk to Sebastian again after she got Viola's number, but she plans on asking Vi if he has a girlfriend.

Viola's day went by fast and she didn't get any homework for the weekend. She went back up to her room and Duke wasn't there yet so she quickly pulled off her shirt and started to unwrap the thing that hid her boobs. She pulled out a tank top and put it on she was unbuttoning her pants when Duke walked in. He has his head facing out the door talking to on of his friends. Viola gasped and spun around to redo her pants. Then when Duke shut the door he looked at her and started laughing. She put her hands on her hips after she turned around then looked at him waiting for an explanation.

"I'm sorry Vi, but you look funny with that top and then with short hair and those pants…" He started laughing again so she pulled off the wig and threw it at him so he stopped.

"That was uncalled for…" He said still laughing.

"Its Friday so I was thinking about going back to my place for the weekend." Viola said taking off her fake sideburns. Viola didn't know if Duke would even care but decided to give him a heads up. "You can throw a dorm party!" She said sarcastically.

"Okay…" Duke said setting his back pack on his bed. "A bunch of us are going to Caseros's later. You should come.""Sure." she said pulling out a pair of sweat pants. "I'll be right back." Duke grabbed his phone from his bag and saw that he had a new text message: _Duke where the hell are you! We are supposed to be eating pizza! Your paying now. _Duke shook his head and told Toby he'd be there soon.

"Hey," Duke smiled at Viola when she came back in the room. "Want a ride to Cesarios?" Viola nodded and grabbed a jacket.

"Okay, I'm parked on the second floor of the garage." Duke opened the bottom drawer of his desk and Viola's eyes widened in fear.

"Oh no. No, no, no!" Viola pointed to the helmet that Duke was now handing to Vi .

"Yes, it's either this or a cab." Duke said with a smug smile.

"Cab. I'll take a cab." Vi said very seriously, all of her sarcasm replaced with fear.

"How are you going to pay the driver?"

"Well… I'll think of something!"

"Vi… it's not that bad. Just shut your eyes and it will be over with in no time." Duke said soothingly.

"Fine… but I hope you know that if you kill me-"

"You. Are. Not. Going. To. Die." Duke said with an eye roll. Duke didn't know how he did it but he finally got Viola out to the parking garage. He got on and started the engine, "Don't you just love that?" Duke said pointing at the gas tank.

"What?!" Viola said with her hands to her ears. Duke shook his head and Viola took her seat behind him. He tore out of the space with tremendous speed and Viola wrapped her arms around Duke's waist and squeezed her eyes shut. When they made it to the pizza joint Viola had just opened her eyes and got over the fear of crashing, "Oh my god! That was so fun!" Vi, said hopping off the back. Duke killed the engine and smiled.

"I told you that you weren't going to die." Viola run up to him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks." She smiled, "Lets go eat I'm starving." She grabbed his hand and they walked into Cesarios together.

The looks on Toby and Andrew's face were priceless, pure shock. Viola and Duke took their seats across from them, "Hey guys you kind of look like you've seen a ghost." Viola said laughing. Toby shook his head and mumbled something that she couldn't hear.

"Hi, My name is Monique and I'm your waitress for the night. What can I get for you?" Viola's eyes bulged. _Did she just say…? What the hell? NO WAY IT'S MONIQUE!!! _

"Extra large extra cheese and pepperoni. Three cokes and…" Andrew said to the ice queen then looking over to Vi.

"Mt. Dew for her." Monique rolled her eyes while writing down their order. "Never changes." She said while walking away.

"You know her?!" Andrew and Toby yelled at the same time.

"Oh, don't go there boys. So not worth it." Vi said sympathetically remembering the time she and her brother dated. "Ball and frickin' chain." Duke laughed when he realized that Viola was acting like Sebastian, he squeezed her hand and gave her a look.

"Oh! Um I mean that's what Sebastian told me. I mean she's high maintenance."

"Oh." Andrew said looking over to Monique who was walking back to the table with their pizza and drinks. "But that's not gonna stop me!" Viola slapped her forehead and just looked down, there was no way she was going to watch this. "Hey pretty lady!" Monique scrunched up her face while putting the pizza on the table, "When is your shift over? Maybe we can catch a movie!"

"Ew… Ew!" She grabbed the Mt. Dew and threw it at him. "Ew, girls that look like me don't hang out with people that look like you." She looked at Viola and rolled her eyes, "Ew!" Monique took off and Duke started laughing with Toby, Andrew in complete shock just sat there.

"I tried to tell you…" Viola said handing him the napkins.

"I have to go… uh yeah…" Andrew took a piece of pizza, stood up and ran out the back door. Viola, Duke and Toby all started laughing again.

Viola gave Duke and Toby a hug and then she told them she was going to walk home. It was only a few blocks away plus she's been slacking on her cardio. They agreed and said goodbye. Viola walked into her house and her mom was there waiting next to the banister.

"Viola darling! I'm so glad your home! How's your father? No, I don't care never mind. I have good news!" She clapped her hands together and smiled so big it must have hurt.

"Stop, your face is going to crack."

"Viola Hastings!" Daphne's face dropped but she soon regained her composure, "You have a Visitor."

"Oh God, I told those people I don't want to be a debutante!" Viola dragged her feet as she followed her mother into the living room.

"Hey Vi." Yvonne and Kia stood up as Vi walked in behind her mom.

"Oh my God! You guys! Come on my rooms upstairs!" Viola loves her friends but she has never invited them over before because she was saving them from her mom's evil dress wearing clutches. "What possessed you to come here?" Viola said to them as the entered her room.

"We never get to see you anymore! We miss you." Kia said looking around. "Wow Vi your room is like amazing!" Viola's room is the biggest one in the house because she bribed her mom into letting her have it a few years back, it is purple and her bed has a girly comforter. That was all it took.

"Thanks." Viola said with a smile, _you can cover up the walls with posters of David Beckham and Mia Hamm, my mom is so dumb. _Viola chuckled at the thought while looking at her walls. The rest of the night the three girls talked about Illyria and Duke. Toby and Andrew, of course came up. What stupid boys. "OH MY GOD YOU GUYS! GUESS WHAT ANDREW DID AT CESAIROS TODAY!" Viola screamed remembering his pathetic attempt at Monique. "He totally hit on Mo the Hoe and she threw a drink at him."

"Aww, that's horrible!" Kia frowned.

"HAHA. It was a train wreck. I didn't know she worked there."

* * *

**A.N: **I am so so so sorry about the wait in the update. I hope you like this chapter, nothing big really happened with any of the characters but I figured you waited long enough. I'll post the next chapter faster than this one. I promise! reviews? : ) oh sorry its short.

Thanks to **watchtower42** for adding my story to your favorite stories list!! : )


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: **Thanks to every one who has put me in their favorite stories list and on their story alerts list. And to the awesome people who are reviewing! : )

**Disclaimer: **I don't own She's the man.

* * *

**Illyria Will Never Know**

**By: **DrizztyMizty

* * *

Viola woke up to the horrible sound of her mom's heels climbing the stair case, and heading to her room. _Here we go… _"What do you want?" Viola yelled through the door.

"Honey it's time to get up, you need to get ready for our dinner tonight." Viola sighed.

"Mom! It is only seven! I have hours till I need to worry about _that._" Vi's door opened and Daphne's small frame came through it.

"Viola I am very well aware of what time it is. You need to get to Hair's the Thing so Paul can do your hair. He promised me that he would make you look presentable."

"How much did you pay him?" She asked under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing I'll go, okay?" she threw her covers off and ran over to her mother and ushered her out. "See you later. When I'm presentable!" With that Daphne left and went back downstairs.

"Whoa you weren't kidding." Kia laughed.

Viola said goodbye to her friends and then threw on a Cornwall sweater and left for the salon.

"Wow, it kind of feels like your cheating on Illyria with that sweater." Paul giggled when he saw Vi walk into the store.

"Ha ha, very funny." Viola crossed her arms over the writing on her chest. "Okay Paulie make me-"

"Presentable! I know I know." Paul hated it when she called him Paulie but he knew very well she was never going to stop. Now even Kia and Yvonne call him by that nickname. When Paul was done with Viola's hair he turned her around so she could see it for herself. He swore up and down that she was completely stunning but Viola just refused to believe him.

"Wow, Paul… I look, pretty…" Vi said taking in her appearance. She never really did anything other than some mascara and her hair in a pony- and when she did do something it was in a wig dressed as her brother.

"I know, that's what I've been telling you." Viola smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Oh man, this isn't good!" Viola let go of Paul.

"What?"

"My mother is going to want me to look like this all the time!! I don't want her too see this. Undo it, undo it now please!" Viola said sitting back down on her chair. Paul was freaking out, he knew Vi wouldn't want to do this every day so he didn't go all out, but still he was not- absolutely not- going to undo this!

"VIOLA! NO! You cant do this to me! Okay I just spend like two hours fixing that!" He pointed to the hair on the floor. Viola looked down and was shocked to see so much hair laying there. She had never really paid much attention to how long it had gotten.

"Chill Paul." Viola said with a smile. "I was just kidding. God, when are you ever going to get my sense of humor? Your just so fun to pick on." A wave of relief washed through Paul.

"Okay? Uh, well now you need to go buy a dress because your mom was describing the _thing_ she picked out," Paul shuddered, "and let me tell you it wasn't pretty." Viola nodded and then she paid for her hair and left.

"Mom I am not wearing heels!" Viola sighed through her door. "What's so wrong with my flip flops anyways? Huh?" Kia was trying so hard not to laugh and it was just making it worse for Viola.

"Viola Hastings I swear on my mothers grave if you wear flip flops I am doing to kill you!" Daphne yelled at her. Normally Daphne was very poised and under control of her emotions so it shocked both Kia and Viola to hear that.

"Okay fine, I'll wear the heels…" Viols agreed in a defeated tone. On the other side of the door Daphne smiled. Faintly viola could hear 'I knew that would work.' As her mother walked away. There was no way that would fly with viola so she smoothed out her knee high powder pink dress, checked to see if the hair spray Paul used on her beautiful curls was still working put on her accessories and then did the drove viola to the debutantes 'head quarters' and waited in the back room just like her mother had instructed her to do. Waiting to be called out just like all the other girls viola looked just as pretty as everyone else even Oliva was stunned, then she saw the shoes."Oh my," Oliva gasped "your mother is going to die when she sees this." Olivia pointed to viola's beat up old hand-me down converse high tops."This is me," viola said with a shrug, "it doesn't matter where you are or how you look, you always act like a lady. And that's what I plan on doing.""Oh good one, only you would spin the motto to be in your favor." Oliva laughed a bit at that."Olivia Lenox" called the announcer, Olivia turned around and walked out in to the main room. She was greeted by a loud round of applause. "Viola Hastings" Vi rolled her eyes because the announcer was none other than Daphne's best friend who also happened to hate viola. She could barley remember what for but her best guess was once she got sick and threw up into her purse. Viola got up and walked through the doors, but she wasn't greeted by the warming round of applause she was greeted by silence. She scanned the crowd for her mom and waited to see what her reaction was, gasped and her hand flew up to her mouth. Viola inwardly smiled at that. Anywhere else converse were completely acceptable but in the debutante world it was like showing up while snorting speed. Yes, sneakers were that bad. There was no turning back now so Viola smiled her most dazzling smile then took her seat next to Olivia.

"Wow, all that… just for sneakers!" Duke was stunned.

"Yep, she was going to kill me, her very own daughter." Viola rolled her eyes.

"I still can't believe she kicked you out." Duke said with sympathy.

"Ah, well it was gonna happen sooner or later…" Viola smiled, "Once when I was in seventh grade Sebastian wanted to go to a party so he snuck out my bedroom window and climbed down off a tree and my mom saw someone running away from the house. She thought it was me and she made my dad take me out of the house and to stay in a hotel with him for a few days… "Get rid of her! I can't believe how she is acting! This is NOT how a debutante is supposed to act!" Viola shrieked in a high pitched voice like her mom.

"Oh wow. I'm sorry." Duke said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's cool. I never really blamed her for anything but when they split my dad just couldn't be around her anymore so he took off, we never really see him so that's were I have been- and am now banished to." Viola said then she got up and grabbed her phone off the charger. "Ugh, its her."

"Don't answer it." Duke said with a shrug.

"I wont," Vi smiled then went and sat back on her bed cross legged. "Thanks, for listening I mean." duke nodded then the next thing she knew he was leaning over and kissing her. She was so shocked by his sudden un-shyness that she didn't move. He took that as a bad sign, _OH MY GOD! What did I just do!! _Duke's mind screamed.

"I'm so sorry," he said he stood straight up and started pacing back a forth at the foot of the beds rubbing his neck, " I uh, don't know what-" He was cut off by Viola leaping up and kissing him. He blushed and then stared to kiss her back. They were just getting into the kiss when there was a knock on the door. It scared Viola and she pulled back.

"Uh, come in." Duke said.

"Hey Duke want to play some video games? Oh hi Viola." Toby said looking confused.

"Um what are you doing here?" Andrew said walking in behind Toby.

"Oh I was looking for my brother. But I was just leaving," she shot Duke an apologetic look, "Kia's downstairs waiting for me." She smiled and said goodbye.

Viola walked back to the parking lot where Kia had been waiting for a little over an hour.

"Viola Hastings you owe me gas money, and I'm so not kidding." Kia was pissed.

"Chill Kia, jezz." Viola laughed. Kia always got a funny look when she was mad and it always made Vi happy. Viola pulled out a twenty and handed it to Kia who then smiled.

"Thank you." She said yanking the money from Vi, "So what took you so long?" Kia said shifting into drive and pulling out onto the road.

"Duke and I were just talking and I lost track of time. I'm sorry mom." Vi said sarcastically.

"Hey now, lets get this straight I'd never kick you out!" Kia smiled.

"Yeah I know. Thanks for letting me stay with you."

"Why don't you just go back to Illyria as Sebastian?"

"Oh," Viola laughed, "because then I'd have to play video games with the boys and I've never played them before and then I'd be a loser."

"Oh." Kia laughed.

Viola was getting fed up with having to get rides to and from places. She felt like a fourteen year old again. So she cracked and bought a parking space. Viola changed into Sebastian and then headed to her mothers house. She has what Sebastian calls a chick car so she took his and went to Illyria her brothers car. It felt good to have a car there she felt fulfilled. She laughed at her self as she was walking across the lot to the dorms. "Hey Duke." She said as she walked in.

"Oh hey." Duke smiled and a light shade of pink filled his cheeks.

* * *

**A.N:** Sorry the chapter is so short. I probably wont get a chance to post again until after the fourth, but I promise you a very very long chapter. : )

**I hope you enjoyed it. : )**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A:N: **__I feel really bad about not updating! I am not losing interest in the story, I just had a huge family tragedy and couldn't get around to writing. So I hope that this chapter will make it up to you. : )_

_**Disclaimer: **__I still don't own She's The Man. =p_

_

* * *

  
_

_Illyria Will Never Know_

_By: DrizztyMizty_

_

* * *

  
_

_Viola realized that this conversation would be really awkward. But it was already to late to turn back now, she'd already said hi. "Hello," she said again walking into the dorm and shutting the door behind her. "so um, about last night-"_

"_Oh yeah I'm sorry about that." Duke said sitting up on his bed. Viola felt herself frown as her stomach_

_dropped. "They just love their video games." He smiled and Viola's knees went weak._

"_Yeah," she laughed. "Where are Toby and Andrew now?"_

"_I think they went to the new movie… they said something about having "hot dates". If that's what they call each other than okay." He said with a small smile._

"_Cool. So then that means we can talk…"_

"_About last night." Duke smiled again._

"_Yea-" Viola's phone went of, "Ugh, just one sec. Hello?… What?… Oh my gosh! Okay I'm on my way." Viola stood up and grabbed her purse._

"_Vi what's wrong?" Duke asked._

"_It's Sebastian. He sounded pretty messed up."_

"_So your going to London!" Duke eyes were huge in shock._

"_No," Viola laughed, "He's at the airport. I have to go pick him up… Want to come with me?"_

"_Sure."_

_Viola and Duke were walking down the escalator to the baggage claim and then she saw Sebastian sitting on one of his bags with his head in his hands. "Oh wow, this isn't good." Vi sped up so she could get to him faster, Duke stopped short to let them talk._

"_Hey," Vi said gently._

"_Hey," Sebastian said standing up and hugging his sister._

"_Its so good to see you." Viola smiled._

"_You too… Who's that?" he said looking right at Duke who was looking at them. Vi turned around and smiled and waved him over._

"_Sebastian this is Duke my roommate, Duke this is Sebastian." Viola said._

"_Hey nice to meet you." Duke said shaking Sebastian's hand._

"_Hi." Sebastian said to Duke then turned to Viola and said, "Come on, get me to Paul's I really need a shower. You won't believe who I had to sit by on the plane." They walked out of the air port talking about how the plane double booked the first class so he had to ride coach and got stuck by the sleeping guy with gas and the new born who had to be changed on the tray every hour. They pulled into Paul's driveway and got out. Duke was taking in some of the bags so Viola decided to ask Sebastian why he was back early._

"_They hated us, absolutely hated us. We got booed off the stage and now I need a new guitar!"_

"_Oh Sebastian, I think you're the best, and those snotty people are both stupid and deaf. You Rock."_

"_Thanks Vi," They grabbed the last suitcase and walked up the long drive way to the house. _

"_Oh yeah! Why do you need a new guitar?"_

"_Well that's a long story. You know Joey, he didn't like being booed and grabbed it from me and chucked it at the crowd. True story." Viola was laughing so hard she stared to cry. It made Sebastian smile too._

_Viola and Duke went back to Illyria a while after hanging out at Paul's but not until after Viola got yelled at for stealing Sebastian's car. The car ride was quite on the way back, not the awkward kind of silence just silence. When they finally pulled into the parking lot Viola parked as far away from the building as she could so that they could talk longer, "Thanks for coming with me." Viola said turning off the car._

"_Yeah no problem I had fun."_

"_Me too, plus Sebastian really needed someone to keep his mind off his trip to London." Duke nodded in an understanding way._

"_Vi, before we left you were going to tell me something…?"_

"_Yeah! Okay so I know your shy with girls and all- Andrew told me- but last night…" she shifted in her seat, a car is not the best place to be having a serious conversation. "Well I guess I just didn't think you liked me like that…" Duke started to pick at his thumb._

"_Well I do," he said uncertainly. Viola leaned over and kissed him on the cheek,_

"_Me to." She smiled and Duke turned his head to kiss for real._

_Viola woke up the next day really happy, but also very sad. Today is Monday the start of her last week at Illyria. Sebastian is hiding out in Paul's basement so he won't be seen by anyone, but Kia has gone over there to bring him dill pickle chips, his favorite. Viola got dressed really fast then shook Duke awake, "Duke time to get up, early soccer practice. Come on!" Duke rolled over in bed then sat up in bed and wiped his eyes. Viola sat down next to him and leaned in for a kiss but Duke shook his head._

"_Not like that, Sebastian. That's just to creepy." Viola looked down at her outfit then started to laugh._

"_Okay," Viola got up and went to put on her cleats and then waited for Duke to change so they could go down to the field together. They were the first ones there so Viola suggested that they play one on one for a bit. Duke told her he would give his all he wasn't planning on letting her win, but she beat him and he was just letting her win._

"_Wow Hastings your really good." Duke said walking off the field with the rest of the team._

"_Thanks." Viola had to concentrate really hard not to smile to big or else she'd blow her cover._

"_Yeah your like our secrete weapon!" Yelled one of the other first stringers. Vi nodded and then ducked out of the line and pretended to check her phone then she made an excuse and took off to her dorm. Viola pushed open the door and chucked her bag onto her bed and spun around to get some clothes out of the closet._

"_Ow." Viola heard the voice of the last person on earth shed ever want to see. Especially when she was Sebastian._

"_MONIQUE! You scared me." She said in the voice she had being using as a boy. She'll know I'm not him! Oh my God! What am I going to do? Viola thought frantically. "I have to go shower. Uh, I'll talk to you later!" Viola took off and bolted out of the room as fast as she could. She didn't stop running until she made it to the soccer field. She slowed her pace and went to the bleachers. Viola laid down on the fist row, then she shot up, she had just left Monique in her dorm room. Where Sebastian was supposed to be living, she knew he didn't play soccer and there were girl clothes in the closet. She took off again as fast as she could and burst through her door where she only found Duke. He had a sly smile on his face and he was holding a note._

"_Your in such big trouble…" he smiled and handed Vi the piece of paper. Viola raised her eyebrows and wondered if someone found out, but that couldn't be it because Duke wouldn't smile about that. The note read:_

_Sebastian I swear to God! I am so mad. We have to talk!_

_If you want to stay in my life you will call me TONIGHT!_

"_Oh no! He's going to be so mad at me." Viola couldn't help the huge rush of relief that swept trough her. The Cornwall game was only a few gays away. "Was she in here when you got back?" Duke nodded. "I'm sorry, I just took off when I saw her, she would've known." Viola smiled then She pulled out her phone, took off her fake hair and grabbed some clothes and a towel and left the room._

_Viola dialed her brothers number and waited for him to pick up._

"_Hey Vi. What's up?"_

"_Oh well let me just say that I'm sorry but I couldn't blow my cover! Promise me you won't get mad?"_

"_Yep, I promise." Sebastian always says this but most of the time he doesn't mean it._

"_Well I kinda sorta maybe… Well bottom line is that Monique now thinks that you play soccer, and she's pissed 'cause I walked into my room and without looking kinda hit her with my gym bag." Viola took in a deep breath and kept going, "And then I ran and she left a note with Duke that said, 'Sebastian I swear to God! I'm so mad! We need to talk! If you want to stay in my life you will call me tonight!' Oh this is bad, I say you should just dump her. Okay bye!" Viola hung up her phone then opened the door and threw it onto her bed. Then left to take a nice long hot shower. When she came back to the room duke was online watching some you tube show she'd never seen before._

"_Hey." she said._

"_Hey, you have like 5 missed calls." Duke laughed and Viola winced she was not ready to be yelled at by her brother. She was having such a good day, and then the ice queen had to ruin everything._

"_Oh, I'll just check them later… what are you watching?" Viola said pulling over her desk chair to sit next to him._

"_Shane Dawson. He's really funny." Viola and Duke watched the rest of the show and Duke went to class. Vi didn't want to go today so she gave Duke a hug goodbye and told him she'd be back later. Vi grabbed her phone and took of towards the parking lot. Her phone buzzed again and this time it wasn't Sebastian._

"_Hey"_

"_Hey Vi. We- no you have a serious problem." Paul said._

"_Ugh, Paul I know. He's mad about Moe, right?"_

"_Well no, that's not the word I'd use. More like ecstatic."_

"_Really?"_

"_Uh huh." Paul just made Viola's day._

"_Oh thank God!" Vi turned the car on and pulled out of the parking lot. "I'll be right there."_

_After what seemed like forever Viola finally pulled into Paul's drive way. She got out and walked into the house with out knocking, "Hello?!?" She yelled taking off her shoes, "Sebastian?"_

"_Down here Vi." he called up the stairs. Viola walked down there to see him sitting with Kia on the couch.._

"_Oh hey Kia, I didn't know you were going to be here."_

"_Oh yeah, I just got here." Kia said scooting away from Sebastian. That's not right… why was she sitting so close to him? Viola thought her mind must be playing tricks on her because Kia was always repulsed by Sebastian. She decided to ignore the thought and took a seat in between the two of them. She turned to her brother with a sad look on her face._

"_Your not mad, are you?" she asked._

"_No Vi. I'm not mad. It's for the best. Actually I was just about to call her and dump her."_

"_Oh, well then I've been dodging your calls for no reason." Viola could have sworn she saw a Kia's yes light up._

_"Yeah I guess so, uh I'll be right back." Sebastian got up and walked out the basement door onto the patio. Viola turned to Kia,_

_"So what is this all about?"_

_"What is what all about?"_

_"Kia," Vi's eyes narrowed, "don't play dumb! You've always hated Sebastian."_

_"No, you just thought I did." Kia told her in a mater of fact tone. Viola fought the urge to puke._

_"So you... like," Viola scrunched up her face, "my brother?" she pointed to him through the glass door._

_"I didn't want you to find out like this, but yeah I do." Viola was in a complete state of shock, she shook her head unwilling to believe it. "No, no your kidding." Viola looked at Kia with pleading eyes, there was no way that this was happening. Sebastian walked back inside. "Hey girls, sorry it took so long Monique was pissed." They shook their heads in a dismissive way. Under her breath Kia said, "Don't tell him. Not yet." Vi nodded and got up to leave. She couldn't stay there while this was going on. She said good bye to her brother and left. School was actually looking better than ditching. When she got back to Illyria she went to her dorm and sat on her bed reading a magazine waiting for Duke so they could go to soccer practice together._

"_Hey Duke. You'll never guess what I found out today!" Viola said getting up off the bed and kissing him._

_He smiled and kissed her back. "What?" He asked as they pulled away._

"_Toby and Andrew are going to be pissed if they ever find out. Kia likes Sebastian!"_

"_No way!" Duke started laughing, because he knew exactly how his friends would feel about that. "That's to bad." He joked. They got ready for soccer and went down to the field. Soccer practice was brutal, their homecoming game was in two days and they absolutely had to beat Cornwall. The soccer team split up and played against each other, which is really hard to do seeing as how they know what the other team is thinking. But nevertheless Viola's team won, with a crushing six to three. Viola and Duke went back to their dorm and watched some movies after showering. Viola was really falling for Duke, she couldn't see her self going back to Cornwall ever. With every minute they spent together the more she hated that nagging voice in her head telling her that she would have to leave for good in three short days._

"_Duke?" she asked slowly._

"_Yeah Vi?" he didn't like the sound of her voice._

"_I don't think that these two weeks could have been any better… I just don't want to leave." She said snuggling into his chest. "I have to tell the whole school that I'm not who I'm saying I am, then we won't be able to hang out everyday."_

_Duke kissed the top of her head, "Lets not think about it until after the game." Viola agreed and they went back to watching the movie. The next two days were the longest two days of Viola's entire life. It was finally Friday, she was going to beat Cornwall and then move out, so that the real Sebastian can move in. She didn't like thinking about that part but it was just how it was going to have to be._

_Viola woke up feeling like someone was standing on her stomach. "Today is a nightmare." She said and heard Duke laugh. She got up and changed into Sebastian, she no longer kicked Duke out of the room while she did this._

"_Today is the day,-"_

"_Don't finish that sentence." Viola warned. "I don't want to think about it. I'm only thinking about beating Cornwall." She smiled as she pulled on her wig, "How do I look?" she teased. They grabbed their things and went to class. When they walked into Science Viola saw the dead frogs and almost fainted. She took her seat with Olivia. I'm so not doing this! Just don't look at it! Viola told herself. Oliva laughed when she looked at Sebastian, he was sitting there starting at the ceiling._

"_I'll do this one, don't worry." Oliva said. Without looking down from the ceiling tiles viola said thank you. After classes were over Viola was so nervous about the game her hands were shaking. She walked to her dorm to change into her soccer uniform. She called Sebastian and told him to meet her behind the bleachers at half time._

"_Okay you guys," Duke caught Viola's eye and winked at her, "today were going to beat Justin Drayton!" Duke loved that he was giving the prep talk. "So what are we gonna do?!" he yelled._

"_WIN!" the team shouted back. "GO! KICK! KILL!" they ran onto the field on top of the world. Duke walked out to the middle of the field where the ref told him and Justin to shake hands, which they didn't do they just stared at each other. The ref flipped the coin and Justin picked to stay where he was. The game was on, Duke had the ball faked left and went right. Ran down the field and scored against Justin. The rest of the quarter was a complete blur to Viola all she knew was that it is half time and they were currently losing._

_Viola booked it to the bleachers where her brother was waiting. "Okay Sebastian-" Viola started._

"_Whoa Vi, you really look like me!" Sebastian said touching one of her side burns._

"_Shut up and listen to me! After the game I'm going to take off my wig, and then tell the team who I am in front of the whole student body." She said swatting his hand away. "Then I'll go and pack my bags then you can move in."_

"_Sounds good." He said then he looked at her which a concerned face, "Vi did you know about Kia?"_

"_Oh that yeah." She said relieved._

"_You knew her cat died then? Isn't that sad." Viola looked at him for a moment but she had to go back to the game._

"_I'll talk to you later." That's weird Kia doesn't have a cat, she thought. The second half of the game was going much better, Viola had scored two goals, and Toby was stealing the ball right before the other team made a goal. With two minutes left of the game they were down two points, and really needed to win. Viola was running as fast as she could, Duke stole the ball turned around and ran down the field. He passed to Andrew and he made a goal. "YEAH!" Viola yelled. Justin threw the ball out of the net towards one of his players but he missed and it went to Vi, she jumped up and head-butted it to Duke who kicked to the goal, Justin dived for it and just missed it. The whole Illyria team ran over to Duke and dog piled on top of him. Duke finally got the boys to settle down._

"_Guys! I have something to tell you!" Viola yelled. They all look over to her-Sebastian. "Okay this isn't easy for me to say… but well I have to. So please don't get mad." They all continued to look at her, She took a deep breath and, "Well the girls team at Cornwall got cut, and Justin told me I wasn't good enough to play the boys team," She said taking off her fake sideburns and eyebrows, "So I came here as my brother for the last two weeks while he was in London. I had to beat Justin…" She took off her wig and flipped her hair so that it was noticeable to the people in the stands. There was an eerie quietness surrounding them, even Cornwall was watching Viola. Duke was trying his best to look surprised but it wasn't working all that well._

"_VIOLA!" Justin yelled, apparently he wasn't over her. The team just looked at her no one said anything or even acted like they noticed that Justin spoke. Toby and Andrew smiled and said together "I knew it!" Viola silently thanked them for not hating her.._

"_I didn't mean to hurt anyone and I sure as hell don't want to ruin our victory! So what I'm saying is that my brother Sebastian will be taking his rightful place at Illyria and I have to go back to Cornwall." Everyone on the team booed at the name Cornwall. The team looked at her then to Duke he shrugged and then the coach stormed up and took Viola by her elbow off the field. The boys continued their celebration. She could hear Toby telling Duke that Vi was the bomb._

_Viola was taken to the principle's office, she sat in a chair next to Coach Dinkalige waiting for Gold to start talking. "Miss Hastings… I don't know why you did this." He looked flustered, "I don't know how you fooled us all, but you did. This has never happened here before, your not technically my student… but if you were you have detention for a month. It pains me to say this you know I hate being the bad guy. But I will have to call your parents." Principle Gold picked up his phone and dialed her fathers number. Thank God that's the only number Sebastian wrote down on his transcript. "Hello?" He started, then retold the whole story of what happened on the field. When he finally put the phone down he turned to the coach, "I'm sorry Dinkalge but unfortunately we will be disqualified due to the fact we were playing someone who doesn't go here."_

"_WHAT NO! YOU CANT DO THAT!" Viola protested._

"_I'm sorry Coach, I hope you understand." Dinkalge blinked then threw back his chair and left the room slamming the door behind him. Viola's brain was racing for a way to fix what she had just done. She couldn't come up with anything._

"_Mr. Gold, please don't do this! It's not the teams fault! Please don't disqualify them!" she pleaded._

"_There is nothing you can do, I'm sorry. You may leave." With tears in her eyes she stood up and left the room, on her way out she ran into someone and fell on her butt._

"_I'm sorry." She mumbled getting up. Looking down at her feet so he wouldn't see that she was crying she sidestepped the guy to walk around him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug._

"_Shhh, babe. It's okay, I'm here now." He said putting his arms around her. Viola looked up and punched Justin in the face._

"_Never touch me again!" She spat, he staggered backwards and she walked out of the school hugging herself. When she got outside she leaned against the wall and slide down it pulling out her phone, "Sebastian I'm at the main building come get me." She hung and waited for Sebastian to come rescue her._

_

* * *

  
_

_**A.N: **__Whoo! It's finally here, chapter 5. Tell me what you thought. It is for sure the longest chapter yet. Seven pages : ) Sorry it took so long!!_


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N**: Hey guys I am so sorry it took me SOOO long to post this. This chapter is super short I know. But that's because I made you wait for so long (I re-wrote it like fifteen times) I figured I'd split it up so you could read it sooner. I hope you like it. : )

**Disclaimer**: I don't own She's The Man.

* * *

Illyria Will Never Know

By DrizztyMizty

* * *

Viola was now sitting on the couch in Paul's basement. She felt all alone even though Sebastian and Paul were sleeping next to her on the recliners. Viola couldn't stop the flashbacks from yesterday no matter how hard she tried to push them from her mind. She kept seeing the coach's face all tense and pissed off, Mr. Gold's disappointed looks, and Justin coming onto her. She couldn't stop the tears from coming now, she pulled her feet up and wrapped her arms around her legs, she put her face in her knees and let it all out, for the first time in what felt like forever. She cried until there were no more tears and she fell asleep. Viola woke up with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, Vi's neck was stiff from the weird sleeping angle but she stretched and got up. "Sebastian, Paul anyone home?" She called out into the empty house. Viola walked up the two sets of stairs headed to the kitchen to pour herself a bowl of cereal. She sat down at the counter and saw there was a note.

_Vi- you looked really tired I didn't want to wake you up. I went out with my friends before I have to go to Illyria, and Paul said there was an emergency at work. If you need anything give me a call. Love ya –Seb _

Vi sighed, _'Who has a hair emergency at 7:30 in the morning?!' _She thought. Once she finished eating she grabbed her jacket and cell phone then walked outside and locked the front door. Paul had more than one car so she went to his garage and typed in the code. When the door slid open Viola grabbed the keys to the truck. Paul only had it because he needed it to move some stuff to a storage shed a while back. She hopped in and drove to her mom's house. Viola refused to call it her house anymore, Viola had no home. Viola parked the truck on the curb by the front gate like Monique used to do, got out and walked over to the little dog statue. She pulled the spare key off the bottom and let herself in. Viola didn't have any suitcases so she helped herself to her mother's beloved Louis Vittion and drug them up the giant staircase into her old room. "Time to pack…" She said to herself. Viola had never moved in her entire life, but from what she saw in movies she knew it was supposed to be a sad moment. The only thing Viola was sad about was the fact that she wasn't strong enough to carry her own mattress. Vi looked around her room and grabbed all the things she thought were the most important, like her iPod dock, laptop, cell phone charger, her DVDs, and some of her favorite books and packed them into one of the suit cases. Next she packed all her soccer stuff and her actual clothes into a bag. In the third bag she packed her blanket and pillow with a spare set of sheets. She saw a picture of her and Justin on her nightstand, it made her sick thinking that she still had that. She walked over there and took the frame and with surprising force hit it on the wood and smashed the glass. Vi ripped out the picture and tore it up. This is much more pleasing than just taking the frame apart. One at a time she took the luggage down the stairs and threw them into the bed of the pickup. She walked back into the house and walked into the room Daphne insisted on calling the Parlor. Vi's mom didn't know that Viola knew about this secret safe hidden behind a dog portrait where she kept her most expensive necklaces and a ton of extra cash. Vi pulled the picture off the wall and unlocked the safe, she took all the money out of it without bothering to count it and stuffed it into her backpack. 'There that should last me a while…' Vi thought to herself. She left the house without putting it back together, hopped in the truck and drove back to Paul's. She pulled up the long drive way and saw Duke's Ducati, of course she wanted to see him but shouldn't he be mad at her? Viola stopped the truck and turned off the engine. She hesitantly got out and saw Duke sitting on the porch steps.

"How'd you find me?" She asked walking over to him.

"I know you a little better than you think Hastings." Duke said with a smile.

"So you're not mad at me?" Vi said looking at her shoes.

"No," Duke said standing up he put his hand on Vi's check, "I would never be mad at you about soccer." He said pulling her into a hug. Viola wrapped her arms around Duke's neck and kissed him, just when he started to deepen the kiss they heard someone clear their throat.

"Sorry Paul," Viola said blushing, Duke knew that Paul wanted to talk to Vi so he went inside shut the door and sat down on the stairs. "Paul… I have nowhere else to go-" Vi confessed.

"Of course you can stay here." He said cutting her off, Viola smiled really big, "Plus I've been feeling the need to help the homeless lately." Paul smirked.

"Hey!" Vi yelled hitting him playfully on the shoulder. Paul and Duke helped Vi carry her bags into Paul's basement where the spare room was. Duke stayed for a while to help her unpack, which mostly consisted of him sitting on the bed and watching her put clothes into the dresser. After about an hour Duke had to leave to go to a soccer team meeting, and coach was pissed. "Bye good luck." Viola said walking him to the door. Duke nodded and turned to give her a kiss good bye. "I'm kind of glad I don't have to go with you." She teased.

"Oh I bet," Duke said with a smile, he lent down to kiss her again and left.

* * *

Viola woke up with Ozzy Osbourne's song, _Don't Wanna Stop_ blaring from her phone. Today is Monday which means that she would have to go back to Cornwall. This wasn't something she was looking forward to. But she got up anyways took a shower and got her stuff ready. She made sure to take out the money from her back pack and put it in the dresser. She ate some breakfast with Paul and then took his truck to school, while sitting in the parking lot Viola realized what a big mistake it was to come here. She would have to face her Best friend Kia who was in love with her brother Justin her crazy ex boyfriend, the principle, her teachers and her old coach. _'Piece of cake!'_ she told herself. She stepped out of the truck and shouldered her backpack and then made her way to the front doors of the school. She didn't look around that much but it was obvious she wasn't welcome back here, whenever she passed someone they'd get all quite and start whispering. Once Vi got to her locker she saw someone spray painted, "Traitor!" and, "Soccer slut!" on her locker. Vi shook her head and turned to leave but she ran into somebody. "Oh I'm so sorry!" She apologized.

"Whatever, it's no biggie." Kia said standing up and dusting off her skirt. Viola didn't wait to see what it was that Kia wanted to talk about she just marched herself into the principal's office and demanded a transfer form from the secretary.

"Cool, thanks." Vi said walking out to the parking lot again. Vi stuffed it into her back pack and hopped into the truck. She drove out and just started driving aimlessly, she ended up at Illyria.

It was about lunch time when she got there, she checked her phone and say she had two text messages from Kia. Vi didn't want to deal with it right now, plus she was still kind of freaked out over the fact that Kia likes Sebastian. Viola figured that everyone here would hate her for making them lose, but at least she tried her hardest to help them try to win. Vi walked into the cafeteria and scanned the crowd for her brother. She found him sitting alone in the corner of the room. She walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"What are you going over here?" She laughed.

"Me? What are you _doing_ here?" He questioned giving her a hug.

"Ah good point." She smiled. "So how's your first day going?" Viola asked Sebastian.

"Well honestly, Gold is making me take zeros in every class and I can't "redo" anything. So basically if I want good grades I have to maintain a B average for the rest of the school year. Oh and I'm not allowed to participate in any sports, although I am welcome to show school spirit." Viola laughed.

"Seb, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to mess this up for you." Vi said frowning.

"Hey Vi it's okay, I would have gone to London anyway. Which means I would have zeros in every class the way it is. At least this way you know for sure you can actually cream Drayton." Sebastian said pounding his fist into his palm with a weird smile. Viola laughed so hard her stomach hurt.

"Thanks I really needed a laugh." Vi said calming down. "I moved out of mom's house," Vi said stealing some of her brother's fries.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, and I stole all of Daphne's money." Vi said, "Oh I moved in with Paul." She informed him. They talked for a while longer until Duke, Andrew, and Toby came and sat down on the other side of the table. "Hey guys!" Vi said smiling.

"Hey Vi" Andrew and Toby said together.

"Andrew, Toby, this is my brother Sebastian. Sebastian these two are Dukes friends." They exchanged their hello's while Duke slid down to talk to Viola.

"Skipping? Viola Hastings I should be ashamed of you." Duke teased.

"Well you learn a few things from the people you hang out around." She said looking at her brother. All of them talked until lunch was almost over. But before everyone got up to leave Viola told them she had something to say.

"I'm thinking about transferring to Illyria." She declared.

* * *

**A.N**: Wow… this took a long time to get right. It is really short but I wanted to get it posted so you could have something to read. I really love it when I get reviews. Tell me what you think about this chapter. Thanks!! I hope you liked it. Sorry if they're any mistakes.


End file.
